


The last gift

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Logan has one more gift for Scott.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The last gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

Scott was getting pretty tired from all the Christmas festivities. When he entered his and Logan’s room and noticed Logan was sitting on the bed with a present on his lap. “I thought I already opened your gift.”  
“Yes, you did but this one is REALLY special, just for you.” Logan patted the wrapped box with a wicked grin.  
“Fine…” Scott begrudgingly walked up to Logan. “Let’s see what you got me!” He undid the red bow and pulled the lid off. He looked in for a few seconds. He faced his lover. He raised his eyebrow as he looked him in the eye. “That’s your dick!”  
“Right!” Logan said, proudly.  
Scott softly chuckled. “Is there a reason why you gifted me with your penis? We already had sex last night.”  
“Well… if you look it carefully, it's all dressed up for you.” Logan grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Fine…” Scott took another look in the box and laughed. “Where did you find a Santa shaped condom?”  
“It’s custom made, but you’re missing the point here.” Logan grinned. “This Santa needs to go down a chimney now.”  
Scott suddenly forgets that he was tired. “Let me guess, my ass is the chimney.” He gave Logan a grin.  
“There you go, Slim! I knew you'd get it!” Logan pulled off the box. “Come here, and become Santa’s favorite ho!”


End file.
